The Monsters of Ouran
by DaniLynn21
Summary: It's the start of a new school for Haruhi and her two friend Alyssa and Bailey. What will happen when this trio encounters host club? What's in store for the mischievous twins and the two new girls. (We own nothing except for the OCs)
1. Chapter 1

_**chapter 1**_

'Blah'= thoughts/ "blah" = speech

I stood at the door waiting for a certain lazy person with Haruhi 'Ugh what is taking her so long I told her to get up early it makes a bad impresion when you are late the first day of school!'. I looked back down the walk way and I could see a gray and purple figure coming towards us 'Finally!'.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late." Bailey said as she stopped in front of us.

"It's fine let's just get to class before we are late!" I yelled behind me as I walked into the school.

"Alright first day of school." Bailey said sarcastically.

Bailey, Haruhi and I have been friends since we were little. We're attending Ouran academy which was a shock to all of us since we're not the richest people in town.

"Hey sarcasm is my thing Bailey!" I said walking backwards.

I turned around and got my map and schedule from the desk lady turns out we have all the same classes together. As we walked to class we argued with Haruhi about how she should have let us help her pay for the girls uniform. Personally me and Bailey think the girls look like yellow buffaloes, so we went rebel and we're wearing are own clothes.

"At least you can tell we're female you look like a boy!" I argued with Haruhi.

"That's the point! I can't afford the girl uniform but I can get in as a boy!" Haruhi told me.

We're both going at it all the way to class that when we get there we didn't even realize that the teacher had introduced us already I could see Bailey roll her eyes and take a seat. I got quiet and sat down next to her and Haruhi was in front of me. To my left was this boy named Hikaru and to Bailey's right was his twin brother Kaorou. All the sudden they simultaneously stood up and hugged each other while leaning across me and Bailey's desk. Both me and Bailey where clenching are jaws and squeezing are desk so we wouldn't kill them... yet.

"Remember what your anger management teacher told you ." I heard Bailey say to herself through gritted teeth.

When I thought I couldn't take it anymore they moved away and sat down while the teacher started class.

The rest of the day went fairly normal until classes ended then trouble started...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 **_

Bailey's p.o.v.

"There are four libraries you'd think that maybe one of them would be quiet." Haruhi says. Alyssa nods in agreement.

"I know those stupid yellow buffaloes make so much noise! The boy's aren't much better either! " Alyssa states

I sigh. We are looking for a place to study and all the libraries are extremely noisy. We finally find a room that looks like it might be quiet. Ironic since it's supposed to be a music room.

Haruhi pushes the door open and what we see is somewhat surprising. One guy in a chair and four other guys around him stare at us. I recognize two of them as the twins from earlier today. The others are a short boy with blonde hair, two boys with dark hair one glasses the other without.

"It's two girls and a guy." The twins say in unison

"They are our guest. The students with the scholarships, Haruhi, Bailey and Alyssa." The guy in the chair says. He has blonde hair and blue eyes.

'How does he know our names'

"They are commoners" he continues.

I turn to glare at him. 'I wish I had heat vision. Oh superman how I envy you.' Alyssa glares at him too probably with similar thoughts. Haruhi though looks like she's seen a ghost.

Haruhi steps back and knocks over an expensive looking vase. 'Oh crap.' I can feel the color drain from my face when I here them say "we were going to sell that at the school auction. You three will be the host club dogs."

"What do you mean the host club dogs?! I am no one's dog mister and I refuse to start now!" Alyssa says mustering up her best death glare. She turns to look at Haruhi and I for back up. I shrug hopelessly.

**_time skip_**

"Ugh I will kill all of them especially Haruhi for roping us into this stupid job!...If Tamaki doesn't shut up soon he is next I mean who would really think that that idiot is a prince!" Alyssa whispers to me. I nod as we glare at the host club and the giggling brats.

"Where is Haruhi anyway." I whisper back. We looked around not finding her anywhere.

"I have the coffee!" Haruhi said from the doorway I sighed with relief.

"What is this stuff." Tamaki asks taking the coffee from Haruhi.

"Its instant coffee." Haruhi replies.

"That's the stuff commoners drink. With the coffee already grounded." He says eyeing it suspiciously. "I shall drink it!" He exclaims. Everyone starts whispering excitedly. I roll my eyes these rich people are ridicules.

**_time skip_**

The other girls have left and now they are going to make Haruhi a host so the debt will be paid off quicker. 'I can't believe they haven't realized Haruhi is a girl yet.' I'm not going to say anything though since the debt will be paid off sooner.

The rich girls are back. With Haruhi being a host Alyssa and I have to do even more work. Although I guess its better than having to pretend to be a guy. I don't think Haruhi even cares.

One girl keeps glaring at Haruhi. I think she's jealous that Tamaki is giving her so much attention. She gets up and walks briskly out of the room. I think about following her until I see the list of chores I have to do. I groan and get back to work.

_**time skip**_

"What's going on!" I ask Alyssa. She shrugs and points to the ground. Haruhi is on top of the girl who was glaring at her earlier. Someone runs up and pours water on them.

"Princess leave!" Tamaki exclaims.

"He assaulted me!" Princess exclaims

"Haruhi wouldn't do something like that. Plus you threw his stuff in the water." He replies. Oh I knew I should have followed her.

She gets up huffs and stomps out of the room. Everyone else leaves as well. "Here." the twins say handing Haruhi a new uniform." She goes into the dressing room.

After a few minutes Tamaki goes in there muttering something along the lines of what's taking so long... "Your a girl!" He exclaims. 'No dip Sherlock.'i think while rolling my eyes.

"Yes but I don't think that matters." Haruhi replies holding up a picture of her from middle school. Alyssa glare at her. Tamaki is stunned beyond words. 'Well at least he's quiet now.'


End file.
